Teenage Clue
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Mr. Boddy's got a new scheme and he's out for the new generation...
1. Prologue

A/N: Believe me, it even sickens _me _that I've started all these stories and not finished them. It's my August Resolution that I will work harder with my stories! For now, I just recently saw the movie and had the idea for a fanfic. Hope y'all don't mind! Don't mind the fact that Sandy should be a boy, but I made her a girl. Just felt she flowed more as a, well, as a she.

[Setting: Hill House…]

"Sandy?" Mr. Boddy called. "Sandy?" He then noticed Yvette Van Sant, the French foreign exchange student at Sandy's high school that he had made his maid, dusting an old picture frame. "Yvette, do you know where Sandy is?"

She shook her head and shrugged.

He stormed into the kitchen, where Suki Ho, one of the finest chefs in the country, was chopping carrots. Mrs. Ho had only accepted the offer of working at Hill House because of reasons she wouldn't disclose, only saying that she had an "agreement" with Mr. Boddy. She had to leave her husband and kids behind to work there, however.

"Mrs. Ho, have you seen Sandy?" He growled, irritated.

"No, but if she's anywhere here, she's upstairs with those damn figurines." Mrs. Ho sighed.

Mr. Boddy stormed over to the stairs. "Alessandra Wadsworth, if you don't come down here, I swear I'll put a gun to your head!"

"Sheesh!" Sandy Wadsworth ran downstairs. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Mr. B!"

"Are you giving me attitude?"

She snorted her loud trademark snort that annoyed the hell out of everyone. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Now you listen and you listen good." He leaned in close to her. "If it wasn't for how much that imbecilic father of yours loved you, I'd have killed you that very night too. Don't make me reconsider our deal tonight. Do you understand me?"

She nodded fearfully.

"Yvette, fix me a drink."

Yvette nodded and went off to do so.

"Well, why did you ask for me, Mr. Boddy?" Sandy inquired.

He sighed, receiving his drunk. "Alessandra," he put his arm around her, led her to the lounge, and sat her down, "you are a smart sixteen-year-old girl who I've raised like my own daughter, so you'll—"

"That is where I draw the line!" She stood up angrily. "You didn't 'raise me,' my father did, and if it wasn't for your damn blackmail, he'd still be with me today!"

"What the hell did I tell you?" He threw the glass against the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces. Sandy sat down quietly. "Now I know you'll understand what I do and why I do it."

"You blackmail and you do it because it makes you superior. That I know."

"How did you know that?"

"You said I was smart, did you not?"

"I did."

"And did you not think that I would catch onto your little games in all my time working here? That it was what you did to my very father?"

Mr. Boddy gave her a menacing look.

"Hear me out!" She gripped the arm of the couch. "I know that you blackmailed my mother and father. She committed suicide and you continued to _enslave _my father, only to kill him one night. You kept me because of my father's last request and because you needed someone else to push around. Am I not correct?"

"You are, Sandy." He smirked. "And I'll never underestimate you. Because you're going to help me."

"What? Never!"

"You will, because you're my source. There are some students at your very high school whose parents I've been blackmailing for a long time. You're going to spy on them, gather as much information on them and their, er, _flaws _as you can."

"And if I don't?"

He scowled at her, getting in her face. "Well, let's say that if you don't, you'll be seeing your father soon. Very soon."

Sandy gulped. "At least let me think about it."

"I'd better be hearing a yes from you soon. Now go upstairs."

She nodded, scurrying upstairs.

[Setting: Hill House – Sandy's Bedroom…]

The Pegasus. The tiger. The crane. The pelican.

Sandy stared into the see-through figurines. She used the money she'd get from outside sources – since she certainly didn't get any money from Mr. Boddy – to buy glass figurines of animals when she was younger. They comforted her. Her very own glass menagerie, so to say.

She flopped down sadly on her bed. She'd been up in her room for five hours, weighing the pros and cons of assisting blackmail. She had also been planning an intricate escape plan should she not choose to accept the offer and she was sure it would work.

Two hours ago, Mr. Boddy had sipped a folder underneath her door. Inside I was a list of people that she was to spy on.

Sandy read the list again. _Mitzi Peacock. Loretta Scarlet. Jonah Green. Howard Plum. Tatyana White. Quentin Mustard._

She didn't like any of these people. Then again, she didn't have any personal vendettas against them either.

Sandy got up off her bed, took in a deep breath, and opened the door, ready to go downstairs. She had made her decision.


	2. Plum & Scarlet

A/N: The next couple of chapters are going to be very short. Also, the character of Alicia Eyson is supposed to sound somewhat like either Audrey in _Little Shop of Horrors _or Norma Cassidy in _Victor/Victoria _(played by Lesley Ann Warren, Miss Scarlet in the _Clue _movie) and talks very fast – this is just for the purpose of the comedy effect in the story.

[Setting: Landis High School…]

The one thing Howard Plum could never hold onto was a relationship. He'd had tons of girlfriends during his time at Landis, but they always ended in a flash and before he knew it, he was looking for someone else. Right now, he had his eye on a girl that he'd never really noticed until he caught her staring at him in class.

Sandy Wadsworth was the girl who answered any and all questions with "Pass," who sat by herself and read at lunch, and who slipped away to God knows where when school ended. He wanted some. And some he'd get.

Howard slipped over to the locker that Sandy was unlocking. "Hey there, foxy." He purred.

"Howard Plum." She rolled her eyes. "I prithee, let me the knowledge of your presence bear with me."

"You're so cute when you talk all Shakespearean."

"I've underestimated you."

"How?"

"Such a big name for such a…_supposedly _small brain. But I have misjudged you." She began to clap slowly.

"Thanks. Sandy, I was wondering if maybe you'd like out sometime."

She froze and for once seemed a bit frazzled. "I'm sorry, Howard." She shook her head. "I can't go out with you."

"Why not?" He inquired.

She hesitated. "I'd only end up hurting you." She sped off, only to return for a brief moment. "And I really don't like you." She was gone again.

Howard sighed. He had gotten rejected…and didn't like how it felt.

[Setting: Landis High School – Cafeteria…]

"What's going on, girls?" Loretta Scarlet grinned, sitting next to her posse at her lunch table.

"Oh my God, you're not going to believe this, Lor," Alicia Eyson blurted out, "but guess what I saw today?"

"Why? What? What'd you see? Who got it?"

"I saw Howard Plum—ain't he your ex?"

"Yeah." Loretta nodded suspiciously.

"I saw Howard Plum putting the moves on _Sandy Wadsworth."_

They all glanced over at Sandy, who was immersed in a copy of Neil Simon's _Brighton Beach Memoirs_ and laying on an otherwise unoccupied lunch table.

"You're kidding." Her jaw dropped. "The freak? What did I ever see in him?"

"I don't get it either, Loretta, but—"

"We've got to get back at her."

"Why?"

"Because if he's such a loser that he's going out with Sandy, I need to protect my cred! Everyone knows that I went out with that guy!"

"But you don't think that's a little much?" Bree Westerly raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, wouldn't you want to wish them the best of happiness or something like that?"

"Shut up, Bree."

Bree wilted as Loretta stood up.

"I got it!" She grinned. "We are going to dump horse's blood on her."

"Horse's blood?" Bree gasped. "What?"

"Little Miss I'm-Too-Good-to-Eat-Meat deserves it!"

"How is vegetarianism—"

"Shut up, Bree!" Loretta, Alicia and Bree behind her, strutted over to where Sandy laid. "Sandy Wadsworth?"

"Who calls?" She didn't look up from her book.

"We're inviting you to a party."

"Why?"

"Because we are! We're going to have a party and you're invited."

"Why?"

"Because we thought you'd make a great addition to the party!"

"Why?"

Through her teeth, Loretta sighed. "Look, are you going to show up or not?"

There was silence. Sandy looked up from her book, smirking a bit. "Actually, I have a proposal for you. I'm going to be having a party soon and you're invited."

"What makes you think I'm going to come?"

Her lips curled into an evil smile. "You are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more, er, _guests _to invite."

[Setting: Same, but elsewhere in the room…]

"Howard!" Sandy called, standing next to him in the lunch table. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I'm actually having a party soon and you're invited."

"Cool." He shrugged. "What's the occasion?"

She paused. "A find-out."

"A find-out?"

"Because I found out some things. And I'm celebrating them with you and some others."

"Like?"

"Loretta Scarlet, for one."

Howard froze. "Loretta?" He echoed.

"Loretta."

"Um, she's my ex-girlfriend. Would it be okay if I didn't—"

"You think I'm changing the whole freaking guest list for one damn person just because your slutty ex-girlfriend's attending?"

"There's no need to shout, Sandy."

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

Howard looked her right in the eye.

"ALL RIGHT, I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING, I'M SHOUTING, I'M SHOUTING! NOW SHUT UP AND ATTEND THE FREAKING PARTY!"

"All right, all right, you've convinced me!" He shook his head. "But one question. Will I get to see you?"

"And greater wonders than that."

"I can't think of any greater wonder than seeing you, babe."

"That's because you're a fool." Sandy smiled sweetly and snuck away.


	3. Sandy's Secret Shame

A/N: I don't know if this is what you guys thought, but I thought that Sandy was appearing too perfect and kinda Mary Sue-like, so I gave her something to take away from that.

[Setting: Landis High School…]

Quentin Mustard shook his head, watching Sandy walk down the hall. He never noticed her, but he'd been stalking…ahem, _watching _Loretta Scarlet lately and she'd mentioned her in a plot for some kind of revenge.

She always knew what to say, was smart, and was decent-looking. She was too perfect.

She had a deep, dark secret, Quentin knew it, and he was out to find out what it was.

[Setting: Hill House…]

Sandy sighed, sitting on the kitchen counter while Mrs. Ho washed the dishes. "Did you ever wish that you weren't here?" She asked her.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Ho replied absent-mindedly.

"I mean, do you ever wish that you had a normal life? Away from Mr. Boddy and Hill House and all this crap?"

She hesitated. "I don't think I should answer that."

"I do. I mean…"

"Sandy, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm surrounded by people who do or have done bad things. I'm expected to look up to these people. And I am becoming one of them."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Ho sighed.

"I'm helping Mr. Boddy blackmail the parents of some kids in my high school and now I have to target the kids too. And also…look, I can trust you, right?"

She finally stopped and turned to look at Sandy. "We're in this together, aren't we?" She smiled wearily.

"Well, do you remember how I used to get money?"

"Oh, yeah. You used to sing those songs on the streets."

"Yeah. The public ate that up with a spoon. But now I'm older…and I have to act older."

"Where's this going, Sandy?" Mrs. Ho eyed her suspiciously.

"Um…I get money in…different ways now."

"Spit it out, young lady."

"I do sleazy things with sleazy guys when I'm offered enough. It's shameful, I know. It makes working here seem like Heaven, but it's not like I get such an offer here."

"Well, I mean financially." Sandy shuddered. "But I'm hoping not in that way."

Mrs. Ho paused. "I didn't know that about you," she shook her head, "and I'm surprised at you."

"I know. But you want to know what else? It's the closest thing I'll ever come to any kind of love. That and that creepy Howard guy."

"Have you told anybody else this?"

"No. But I'm sure Mr. Boddy knows. He knows everything about me."

"You and me both."

"Why, what's there to know about you?"

"I'll tell you another time."

A tear ran down Sandy's cheek. "I'm disgracing my parents." She whimpered. "It was my father's last request that I was taken care of, you know. Something like that. And look what I do with my life. He wouldn't have wanted this."

"In a way, there's nothing either of you can do."

"Don't do that with me! I'm trash and I know it!"

"You know, I always felt that there was something wrong with you." Mrs. Ho shook her head. "And now I know what it is."

"That's why I try to be that unseen girl at school. The less people care about me, the better. The less people who'll find out. Get it?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause until Sandy finally burst into tears. Mrs. Ho patted her shoulder to make her calm down, which eventually was achieved. Yvette popped her head in the doorway.

"Is everyzing all right?" She asked.

Sandy nodded sadly. "Yeah. Thanks, Yvette."

She walked away and Sandy looked up at Mrs. Ho. "This is our secret, right?" She asked.

She nodded at her, smiling warmly, and then want back to doing the dishes while Sandy fiddled with a bracelet.

[Setting: Hill House – The Study…]

"Really? Well, that's interesting. And I bet she thinks I'll never find out. I should've known she'd resort to that. I should've known she—"

"Excuse me? Do you need anything?"

"No. Take the night off, why don't you? I'm sure you have some cars to climb into."

A pause.

"How did you…"

"How did I know? I'm sure you should know by now that I know everything. Now go get me a drink, you little slut."

"…Yes, sir."

A/N: Who do you think is a rat? BTW, this story's not going to get graphic, but I think I want a little part about Sandy at…ahem…_work. _And the whole _Clue _plot will come into play eventually. This is just kind of an introduction to the characters' world. But the best way to get through long introductions? Picture Morgan Freeman reading this! ;)


	4. Jace Wong?

A/N: Launching an OC/canon ship for myself here. The White girl comes in next chapter! And I think the Green guy is the only other person left. Then we get to the fun part.

[Setting: Landis High School...]

Mitzi Peacock, Student Body President. Everyone loved her and looked up to her. She was extremely popular. And she maintained that by keeping secrets.

So what if she'd bribed some students to help her win? Her mother was corrupt and she succeeded in life...until some "mysterious incident" involving Hill House. Her parents always denied her the real story of what that "mysterious incident" was, but she was sure it wouldn't happen to her. Who would care about a high school election in time?

Of course, it'd help Mitzi get into a good college and succeed in life. Student Body President was a big extracurricular deal.

But Hill House? That was where Sandy lived, the creepy girl who talked to nearly no one. Who was having a party.

A party where she wasn't invited? She would invite herself.

"Sandy?" Mitzi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned around. "Mitzi! Just the girl I was looking for! I'm having a party soon and just to let you know, you're invited."

"Oh. Great! Who else is invited?"

"Well, Howard Plum, Loretta Scarlet, and a couple of people I haven't gotten around to talking to yet."

"Interesting. Well, I'll be seeing you the night of the party, won't I?"

"Yes, you will." She grinned. "So nice to see you again, Ms. Presidente."

"Great." Mitzi nodded, watching Sandy bound off. She was glad to be invited to a party...but was a bit suspicious. What business did Sandy have with _her_?

She shook her head and her straight, blonde bangs fell into place. There was nothing to worry about; it was just because she was so popular.

Wasn't it?

[Setting: The streets of a New England city...]

Sandy knew she could've been someone great by this time. She could have been Student Body President, like Mitzi, or head cheerleader, like Loretta, or an Academic Decathlon winner, like Jonah Green - who she still had yet to invite.

She stared down at the cigarette her _client_, so to speak, had offered her, and the twenty she had received for her _services_. This was really all she had. She was in chains at Hill House, and Mr. Boddy was out to break her just like he broke her mother.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up to see a kid about her age - blonde hair, red glasses, a deep frown on his face. She'd known this kid from somewhere... "What's the deal?"

"Sandy Wadsworth?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"I go to Landis with you. My name's Quentin Mustard."

_Oh my God. _"Quentin? Hey! How could I have not known?" She tried to smile and laugh.

"Don't try that with me. What are you doing out here?"

Sandy scowled. "You think you can just waltz over to me and talk like you're a detective or something? I'm not telling you anything. And you want to know something? I know who your father was."

"But I'm not my father." He sat down next to her. "So give _me _answers."

"Why should I?"

"Why not? What are you hiding, Wadsworth?"

"Why are you probing around in things that are none of your business, _Mustard?_"

"Because there's something strange about you and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Sandy stood up and began walking away.

Quentin chased after her. "Once I get out of high school, I'm going to be a cop. _Regardless _of who my father was. And I'm going to wipe out all the scum of the streets like...How _do_ youknow my father?"

_Shit. _"W-who doesn't?" She stammered, trying to think of a competent explanation. "Everyone knows what your father did."

"Nobody knows what my father did." He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

Not knowing what else to do, she ran back home.

He didn't follow this time. "You can run, but you can't hide, Sandy!" He called after her.

Once he was out of sight, she just began walking, clutching the twenty and the burned-out cigarette in her hand. He didn't know how right he was. She could run, but she couldn't hide, and not just from him either.

[Setting: Hill House...]

Sandy was walking towards the study, about to ask Mr. Boddy if he wanted some wine, which he always did. She stopped outside the door, however, when she heard some commotion inside the room.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?!" Her employer yelled.

"Only for a short while, Mr. Boddy!" Mrs. Ho pleaded. "Please. I want to visit my family so badly. My heart yearns for them."

"Do you think I care? You're here to work for me! I thought you knew that part of this deal was never getting to see them again, unless you want them to know about Jace Wong."

"You...you wouldn't dare tell my children about Jace Wong."

_Who's Jace Wong? _Sandy thought, pressing her ear to the door to listen in.

"That was an accident!" Mrs. Ho defended. "He should've been someone else!"

"What?" She murmured to herself, unable to understand what was happening.

"Enough!" Mr. Boddy screamed. "Sandy!" He called loudly.

"Yes?" She hurried in.

He smirked wickedly, standing beside his chair. Mrs. Ho was quivering across the room. "Would you get me some wine?"

"Sure. What's, uh, going on here? Having a party without me?"

"Sandy, get the wine. Mrs. Ho and I are just having a talk, aren't we?"

Mrs. Ho nodded fearfully.

Sandy scurried out of the room, the name Jace Wong frozen in her mind.


End file.
